


We're Doing This

by Whalebird13



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whalebird13/pseuds/Whalebird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is going to be a quick story. Only a few chapters for those Preathers :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be a quick story. Only a few chapters for those Preathers :)

"Keep your eyes down, Ash. I told Krieger I would make sure you would behave tonight!" Kelley shouts over the pulsing bass.

"Shut up Kel! I'm not checking her out, I'm vetting the girls that are checking out Tobin. Look at that one, the blonde in the tight black dress." Gesturing over to the girl burning holes in Tobin's back as she stood at the bar getting drinks.

"Whoa. Tobin needs to be careful, that one is about to pounce like a squirrel."

Ashlyn jerks her head towards the smaller girl. "Seriously? You're comparing THAT to a squirrel?"

"Yeah Ash. Squirrels are dynamic creatures." 

Ashlyn lets out a laugh as she shoves the defender who reacts the same way.

"What are we laughing about?" Alex chimes in with a beer in both hands, handing one to Kelley.

"Squirrels pouncing on Tobin." Kelley states before taking a swig.

Ashlyn shoots her a look suggesting not to ask.

"Alright welllll I hope Tobs knows that someone we care about wants to pounce on her, too."

That sentence grabs the girls attention as their quizzical stares ask Alex to elaborate.

"Yeah I was talking to Press and girl is into Tobin." 

"No way!" They both scream.

"Yes way. She'll be here soon- oh wait she's here now." Her eyes are glued to the bar as she notices Christen standing next to Tobin. "Well that was fast."

Ashlyn and Kelley both follow her gaze.

"Someone needs to tell Tobin. I mean look at Tobs though, she's smiling from ear to ear and blushing like a little girl. She needs to face her feelings for Press. Maybe we should uh-give her a little push." The goalie suggests while raising her eyebrows.

"I don't know Ash." Alex's eyebrows furrow. "Maybe we should stand back up and let this one play out."

A moment passes between the three friends as small smirks begin to develop, their eyes darting back and forth to each other.

"Naaaahhhhhhh." They all say while letting out a laugh.

"Here's the plan." Kelley states as she wraps her arms around the taller girls pulling them into a huddle. "We all get out on the dance floor. Start dancing as a group. Al make sure you're next to Tobin and drop a subtle hint that Press may be into her."

"Got it." She nods in affirmation.

"Ash. You be on, 'girls trying to dance with Tobin patrol' and block any one from getting close."

"I'll be the biggest squirrel blocker anyone has ever seen."

"Good. Now I'm going to gently break us off into our own dance group and leave them to dance alone. Watch for my signal."

"Whats the signal?"

"Caw."

"Caw?" Both girls stare at her confused.

"Yeah dudes I'll caw like a bird."

"No." Alex says abruptly.

"Absolutely not." Ash agrees. "That is in no way a gentle way to break off. How about you just place your arms around our waists and say something about getting a drink?"

"Fine. No caw." She says with disappointment. "I still want to caw at some point thought."

"What are you guys doing?" Press says while placing an arm on Alex's back.

The girls jump in surprise trying to act normal.

"CAAWWWWW!!!!" Kelley screams.

"Whoooa okay Kel take it easy." Tobin says as she enters the conversation.

Ashlyn shoots Kelley a warning and whispers, "Don't screw this up you cawing squirrel."

"Let's go dance!" 

\----

The girls plan gets into motion as they are in a circle drinking and dancing. 

"Ash why are you staring daggers at the girls here?" Tobin asks.

"Oh- no reason just checking out the scene."

"Hey Tobs!" Alex inches towards her ear. "Doesn't Press look good tonight?"

The middy glances over at Christen watching how her body moves in her midnight blue dress, smiling. "Yea- she looks really good." Her skin begins to heat up while taking her in forgetting to breathe. Their eyes meet for a moment, she feels like she's been electrified and quickly averts her gaze.

"Right? I don't know if you've noticed, but she definitely keeps looking over at you."

"Really? Is there something on my face?" She stops dancing to face the forward.

"What? No. No Tobin there's nothing on your face." 

"Oh that's good. Would have been embarrassing. Like the amount of people I've seen here and talked to I-"

"Tobin."

"Yea?"

"Shush. You should dance with Christen!"

"I should what?"

The music starts to pound through their conversation.

"Dance with Christen!"

"Dance with what????!"

Suddenly Tobin feels a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She turns around to meet a blue eyed blonde in a tight black dress. She twists her body around to face the stunning girl.

Alex sends a panicked look to her two friends and punches Ashlyn in the arm. 

"Ash what the hell?" Alex hisses at her.

"I didn't see her! Do you know how many girls I've had to block in like the past three minutes! I'm trying here!"

"Fuck! She's all over her!"

Alex looks towards Kelley who is trying to keep Christens attention before she see's Tobin dancing with another girl.

"New plan, Alex!" Ashlyn quickly grabs the forward cutting through the crowd, walking towards Tobin.

"You're gay tonight, Morgan."

Alex stops dead in her tracks. "Excuse me, I'm what?"

"Gay. You're gay tonight. Go to that girl and steal her from Tobin. We all know how good Press and her would be together, so take one for the team."

"Wait wait wait." Alex grabs Ashlyn's wrist. "Why won't you do it?"

"Uh simple. I'm dating a warrior princess who would take out that girls knees and then mine as well."

Alex pursed her lips while taking in a deep breath. "UGH FINE! Let's do this."

Ashlyn comes form behind Tobin and forcefully grabs her hips as she begins to pull her back.

"Ash what the hell?!"

Alex slips between the girls, wrapping her arms around the other girls neck as she turns her back against her front and begins to move her hips. The blonde girl doesn't seem to mind as she easily transitions to dance with Alex while Alex sends daggers into Ashlyn who returns a simple smile as she continues pulling towards Christen.

Tobin plants her feet, stopping Ashlyn immediately. She twists around to face the goalie. "What the fuck? Why is Alex dancing with that girl? Why are you taking me away from that girl? Why is everyone acting so weird? Why is Kelley frantically cawing right now?"

Ashlyn turns her head to see Kelley cawing at her with Christen's hand in hers as she rushes towards them.

"Fuckin Kelley." Ash quickly turns back to Tobin. "I love you, but you're oblivious. This is for your own good dude. You'll thank me later." 

She lets go of Tobin and begins to move away just as Kelley reaches her, releasing her grip on Christen and running away with Ashlyn.

Christen bumps into Tobin from the momentum bringing her hands up to grip her shoulders as Tobin places her hands around her waist.

"Hey." She mouths inches away from her lips.

Tobin can feel her breath on her skin, the smell of sweet vodka hits her nose and she becomes weak.

She's never been so close to her and takes in her gorgeous clear green eyes as they crinkle at the side when she shyly smiles. She moves towards her ear. "Everyone is acting really weird except for you. Thanks for that." She chuckles which is immediately followed by butterflies as she takes in Christen's scent.

"Yeah I'm not sure what's gotten into them, but um-since we are already so close, do you want to dance?" 

Tobin's mind goes blank but thankfully her body responds as she nods and begins to dance. Her skin begins to ignite as she connects with her body. Stunned at the physical reaction. It begins innocently, like two friends dancing in a club but heats up as the alcohol sets in. Christen turns her body so her back is against Tobin's front. The midfielders hands venture to the front of her body, gripping her hip bones tightly trying to control herself. Christens angles her neck to the side as she wraps her arm behind Tobin's neck whispering, "Is this okay?" into her ear.

"Ye-yeah this is great Press." Her heart begins to pound as she attempted to figure out why she was acting in such a way. She's danced like this with other friends, but this time it seems different. They stay in the colored lights and heat for a few more songs until both are panting and covered in sweat.

"Do you want to catch a breather?" Tobin asks feeling like her legs are going to give from underneath after Christen had repeatedly rolled her hips into her.

"You read my mind Heath."

They squeeze up to the bar near the other girls who are smiling ear to ear.

"Hey so do you guys want to get out of here soon. It's pretty late and I smell terrible." Kelley says. 

"Yeah are you staying at Ashlyn's or Christens?" Tobin questioned Alex and Kelley.

The two girls sent a quick look to each other as they both shout. "Ashlyn's!", a little too loud and panicked.

"Alright um Ash can I-"

"Nope you can't stay with me, not enough room sorry bud you know how it is with not enough space you should be comfortable and probably stay at Christens." Her eyes are wide as she blurts out.

"Ummmm oookayyy." Slowly turning towards Christen who has an even more puzzled look on her face. "So, is it okay if I stay with you tonight?" 

"Yeah that's fine with me Tobs." She sends a sweet smile which sends a chill through her heart. 

Tobin just stares at Christen as she slowly raises her eyebrows waiting for her to respond. The midfielder feels a jab in her side from Kelley.

"Oh- yeah cool thanks Chris. Let's get out of here then."

\---

The girls begin to file out of the club Tobin, Ashlyn and Kelley in the back with Alex and Christen walking ahead.

"Why is everyone acting so weird tonight." Christen asked Alex catching her off guard.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Staring directly forward.

"Al, you're acting weird right now."

"No, I'm not. You're acting weird."

"What? Okay what's going on?"

Alex lets out a sigh. "I may or may not have told Ash and Kel that you're crushing on Tobs and as a result we may or may not have devised a plan for you guys to dance and to be alone tonight. Oh look a taco truck! Let's get some tacos!" She tries to change the subject and goes to jog to the truck, but Christen grabs her arm.

"You what?" 

"LOOK TACOS!" They hear Kelley yell from behind them as they both look back and see Tobin grab her and Ashlyn's arms.

"Oh boy look like we all may be talking about the same thing."

"Allleeexxxxx." Christen quietly cries out. "I'm so embarrassed!"

"I know I'm sorry I'm sorry but Tobin is so simple and she needed a little help. We all know that she has a crush on you, except for her! We had to do it because we both care about you guys and you would be soo good together and-"

"Stop." Christen slowly rubs her face and she breathes deep. "All of you are such little schemers. Did she- did she say anything?" Her eyes ask hesitant to find the answer.

"She did say that you looked really good tonight and then we ALL saw how she was looking at you when you guys were at the bar and how she looked at you when you told her that she could stay with you. Trust me I know Tobin Heath and she has feelings for you."

Christen looks back towards the midfielder who is talking with her hands at her two friends and sighs. "I really like her, Al. I would be crushed if you were wrong." Her words drip with anxiety.

Alex grips her shoulders, grabbing her attention. "I'm not wrong."

\----

"No no no no you guys don't get to have tacos ever again!" Tobin quietly yells. "I can't believe you two! Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was all Morgans plan." Kelley blurts out.

"No it wasn't" The goalie corrects her. "We all know you like her."

"I never said one word about liking her."

"Tobs you didn't have to. We could see how you stare at her. How comfortable and handsy you are with eveerrryone, except for her. Like you're on edge and scared of how she would react if you touched her. It's obvious."

Tobin glanced over at the dark haired beauty, a tingle stirring in her stomach when she saw that Christen seemed upset. She wanted to go over and comfort her."Why does she look sad. I don't want her to be sad." She barely whispered to herself when suddenly she felt a slap on her shoulder. 

"See! That! That right there. You get all heart eyes. You like her."

She rubbed the sore spot on her arm and sighed. "Yeah-shit. I do."


	2. Chapter 2

Tobin slowly followed Christen to her apartment, her mind was eerily calm on the ride over, but is now growing increasingly nervous with each step. She knows both of them are thinking the exact same thing, neither breaking the ice...yet.

Christen fumbled with her keys as Tobin watched closely noticing her hands were shaking ever so slightly. Finally, she slid them into the lock the click resonating off the midfielders skin as she felt aware of every movement, every sound of this moment before she entered. It's late, she glances at her watch to see that its almost 2:30AM. Usually her body would be exhausted, but now she's on edge. She's more awake than she has ever felt. She eye's the couch as the nerves really begin to hit, moving towards it and sprawling her body across the cushions. She doesn't want Christen to assume she wants to jump into bed with her immediately. She wants her to make the decision, to feel like there is no pressure.

Press comes back into the living room, sitting down on the floor next to the couch facing the lanky midfielder. They recapped the night, talking about the other girls and how they enjoyed the bar. After they filled the silence with basic conversation there was a pause. She noticed Christen bite her lip as her eyes surveyed the ground before clearing her throat.

"So, you can either stay here." Pointing to the couch she was currently taking up. "Or you can stay in the bed with me."

She quickly met her eyes to search for any hesitancy. "Are- are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure." Raising herself from the floor. "If you are coming to bed, just turn off the lights."

Tobin stayed for a moment, looking at how her legs hung off the couch. "Well I am kind of big for this, so maybe I should." She whispered to herself to convince her body to move towards the bedroom.

She flicked off the lights tiptoeing down the hallway until she reached the door. She peered in to be met with the silhouette of Christen changing her shirt. She could make out every curve suddenly her mouth went dry.

Press turned around offering a giggle. "Like what you see, Tobs?" 

She didn't let her answer which was a relief.

"Come on." Tossing her a shirt and shorts. "Change and come to bed." 

Tobin caught the clothes. still wordless, she moved into the room and began to change. Catching Christen eyeing her body for just a moment before turning away. Her legs moved her towards the bed, her heart pounding prepping herself for any overwhelming emotion she may feel. 

She gingerly slipped next to her, lying on her back staring up at the blank ceiling. Christen matching the position of her body as well. 

"So." The forward broke the silence.

"So." Tobin said as a smile quickly spread across her face. She turned towards the other girl and saw she was smiling which eased the tension. "This is a nice bed."

They both started laughing uncontrollably. Tobin watched as she came down from her laughing fit, the crinkle on the side of her eyes were back which melted her heart as she turned towards her meeting her stare. Her heart overreacted and she felt dizzy. A piece of the forwards curly hair partially fell onto her face. Without thinking Tobin gently moved it behind her ear, the gesture felt natural and warm, igniting her skin.

"Thanks." Christen whispered innocently. "You-um you make me nervous, Tobin." She lowered her head to avoid her eyes.

Tobin's hand found her chin to lift her gaze back to her. "You make me nervous, too." 

Christen bit her lip as her eyes wandered down towards Tobin's. "I can't believe you're in my bed right now!" She squealed as she turned her back on Tobin causing the midfielder to laugh.

"I know. Those three are schemers, but I can't say I'm not insanely happy to be with you right now." She moved closer to the forward and noticed a cluster of freckles on her shoulder. She slowly traced them, her chest tingling as she felt Christen shiver under her touch. "Did you know you had these freckles?"

"No, can't say I've ever noticed them." Her voice was weak. 

"Hm, they're really cute." She replaced her fingers with her lips as she gently kissed the skin between Christen's shoulder and neck. Press didn't move an inch, but she could hear her lungs react. Christen slowly moved onto her back now facing Tobin who slid her arm around her waist. Finding exposed skin where her shirt had lifted. She caressed that spot with her thumb while her breath and rising chest matched the girl underneath her. Press went to move up to meet Tobin's lips, but she quickly grabbed her jaw and angled it to the side. Granting her full access to apply her lips to the soft skin on her pulse point, gently she kissed so not to overwhelm them both. The whimper that Christen let out into her ear set her over the edge though. She pulled back to meet her eyes once again, her mind scrambled, her body wanting more. 

"Chris-"

Press quickly slid her hands into the middy's hair and pulled her to meet her warm lips. It was passionate, she didn't take too much, she didn't give too much. It was perfect and she felt the perfection cover her whole body as her lips formed into the forwards. A rush of warmth greeted her core as she slipped her tongue into Christens needy mouth, she felt the vibration of her moan fill her mouth sending her closer to the edge. Her body finally gained confidence as she moved herself on top spreading the forwards legs to place her hips between them, her hands climbing up her back and fingertips kneading into her hot skin. Press brought her hands down Tobin's back, they pulled her into her to generate friction. Trying to satiate the urges and heat they both felt. Tobin couldn't think, she could only physically react which she did as she began to grind her hips into Christens core generating a soft whimper that was dripping with want into her mouth, again. 

Press suddenly brought her hands up to Tobin's chest to gently push her back a bit. "Tobin." She panted. 

The midfielder could barely hold her head up, she was coated in desire. 

"Tobin wait." 

She could hear how difficult it was for Christen to get those words out.

She swallowed hard as she met the green eyes which were dark and glazed over with passion. 

"This is-"

"Fast?" The midfielder responded.

"Yes." 

She felt her chest rise against hers. "Yeah. I-I'm sorry, you're just." She licked her full lips as she took in the stunning girl underneath her. "Beautiful." She kept her eyes locked onto hers, they had silent conversation. Their bodies talking without words.

"That was all...a lot. I didn't-I didn't realize how badly I needed you, Christen." 

"I know Tobin." Her voice was sweet with understanding. "I feel like my body missed something it never had and finally it has you and it's all." Biting her lip. "A lot."

Tobin's heart melted when she took in her words. She wanted to listen to her all night. She didn't realize where her hand had migrated to before they stopped as she moved her thumb to caress Christens skin she quickly found out that she had grazed her exposed nipple resulting in Press moaning and raising her hips hard into her core.

"Fuuck Tobin." She cried out.

She was frozen in desire as she felt her body quiver under her simple touch.

"We need to stop right now." Christen barely whispered. "Please I- I need to take a break."

"Okay yeah. You're right, let's just chill." Her breathing was the opposite of 'chill' as she moved her body next to Christens. They stayed motionless, breathing in the dark, forcing the desire back down. Gaining a bit composure.

Press moved onto her left side, facing Tobin. "Are you okay?"

"No." She quickly responded causing the girl to laugh.

"I mean yeah, I'm more than okay." She placed herself on her right side, facing the other girl. "Are you okay?"

She held her gaze for a moment. "Yeah I'm okay." Christen raised her to hand to cup Tobin's face. "I've wanted this for a while now, so I'm happy Tobs. I'm really happy." She whispered.

Tobin's whole body was blanketed in warmth. Christen was threading into her heart with ease and she didn't want her to stop until she had completely encompassed it. She didn't have words to offer, only her lips as she slowly moved in to place a soft kiss onto the forwards willing lips. Pulling back keeping her eyes closed allowing her other senses to react. Feeling the hand caress her cheek, taking in the sweet scent, hearing her heart in her ears. She gently wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her body close. "Chris I-"

"Shhh." Christen moved her fingers over Tobin's lips. "Please don't say anything right now."

She complied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was gone forever I knooowww I suck. Here's a quickie

The constant chirping of her phone finally woke her up as she tossed a heavy arm to the nightstand in an attempt to quiet the device. Adjusting her eyes to the light pouring in from the windows, she checked her messages. Twelve new texts from her group chat with the three schemers from the night before. She let out a chuckle while sleepily reading the questions about her Christen from their friends. She didn't feel it necessary to respond as she noticed that the object of the texts was still asleep next to her. She shifted her body and saw Christen curled on her side facing away from her. She gently moved closer slipping her arm around her waist to pull her close. She heard the girl let out a small groan as Tobin placed her chin over her shoulder.

"Morning sunshine." She whispered into her ear and could see Christen's cheeks raise as she began to smile.

"Good morning sleep ruiner." She groggily responded.

"Sleep ruiner! I'll show you sleep ruiner!" She quickly pulled Christen flat on her back, climbing on top of the forward to pin her down. Grabbing both of her hands with one hand and pinning it above her head. The midfielder slowly raised her free hand as she motioned to tickle her side.

"Tobin no!!!!! Stooooop! Don't you dare!" 

"This is what a sleep ruiner does, Chris. This is the only way I know how to wake up." Her hand began to tease over Christen's ribs without making too much contact.

"Tobin.."

"Say I'm not a sleep ruiner."

"You're a sleep ruiner."

Tobin quickly gripped her side and began to mercilessly tickle her as she screamed.

"Oookaay. Tooobin!!!" She let out between breaths. "You're not a sleep ruiner!"

Upon hearing those words she released her grip and brought her hand to intertwine fingers with Christens, still keeping them pinned above her head.

She watched as the girl came down from her giggle fit, eyes bright and awake and a smile lingering across her face.

They locked eyes and stayed silent, smiling at one another. Tobin slowly lowered herself and placed a gentle kiss on the girls warm, inviting lips. She could feel the vibration against her own lips as Christen let out a small moan of approval. Tobin let her tongue escape her mouth and graze over Christens bottom lip resulting in the forwards hips moving to gain friction.

"Like I said before, good morning sunshine." She suddenly pulled back.

Christen bucked her hips up into the midfielder trying to release herself from her grips.

"So fast to get out form underneath me?"

"Yes, because you're a tease and I want coffee." She whined.

Tobin let out a big laugh as she slowly let go and climbed from the bed onto the floor allowing Christen to do the same.

As the forward moved passed her, she felt a sharp slap on her ass causing her to jump.

"What was that?" 

"Payback. Let's go stud."

She watched as the green eyed girl slowly sauntered from her bedroom, eyes fixated on how her body moved in her small shorts.

"Pick your jaw up Tobs and come have coffee!" Press yelled from the hallway.

She rubbed the back of her neck as she closed her eyes thinking how amazing she felt and how badly she wanted coffee.


	4. Chapter 4

"Beautiful AND makes a mean cup of coffee? Have my cake and eat it too." Tobin smirked when she caught Christens side eye.

"Smooth Heath. Real smooth." Press moved her back against her counter, cradling her coffee in both hands.

"I have my moments." She watched as the forward brought the mug to her lips and couldn't wait until she had her turn tasting them again.

"You're staring."

"Oh- yeah sorry." Gripping the back of her neck to avert her eyes.

Christen set her coffee down to cup the midfielders face, rubbing her now flush cheek with her thumb. "What's on your mind?"

"Things."

"Things? What kind of things?"

"Us." Tobin shyly whispered trying to avoid the green eyes.

"Oh there's an us?" Christen stood straight up, retracting her hand to fold her arms against her chest.

"Well- no. I mean yeah? I don't know Press! I feel like we should talk about last night. Or not. If you want to we can-"

Christen quickly closed the space between them to place a gentle kiss onto Tobin's mumbling lips. Pulling back to lean against the counter once more, she held a playful smirk. "I had to save you from yourself Tobs."

Tobin felt the effects of shock throughout her body. Mouth still agape, staring into the green eyes getting lost once more.

"You're staring again Toby." This time she let out a small giggle.

"Sorry! I can't help it." She slowly slipped an arm around the playful girls waist.

"You're cute when you're flustered."

Tobin held her close, ghosting over her lips. "Well then I must be cute all the time since you're constantly making me flustered." She felt Christen's lips part against hers, waiting for her to close the gap which she did with pleasure. Embracing the warmth, bringing her hand to tangle into the forwards hair pulling her greedily, deeper into her mouth. When she broke the kiss it was Christen this time who was flustered.

"Well-" The forward managed the get out. "That was actually very smooth."

"I have my moments." Surprised that she could form words as she tried to suppress the butterflies running wild in her stomach.

They were suddenly interrupted by Tobin's phone going off, neither moved staring into each others eyes. 

"Are you guna get that Tobs?" Christen asking almost as if it were a dare, her eyes growing darker.

"I'd rather not let go of you."

"Good answer." Press rewarded her by joining their lips once more, her hands gripping at her hips pulling her impossibly close. Tobin felt her tongue demanding to enters Christens mouth which Christen accepted immediately. She felt Press inch her fingers under the back of her shirt, nails delicately leaving indents in the small of her back as the kiss intensified. Tobin had the back of Christens neck firmly locked in her hand as her thumb angled her jaw whichever way she wanted. She could feel Christen's chest rising and falling in choppy manner, showing her that she too was feeling every bit of want that she was.

The phone went off again.

"Please Tobin." Christen barely got out. "Don't answer that." Kissing her once more.

Tobin pulled herself back to catch her breath. "No-" Locking eyes with Press she lost her words. "I uh I have to-it's important."

Regaining her composure she regretfully walked to the kitchen table to take the call in the other room.

Coming back into the kitchen she saw Christen sitting on the counter top patiently waiting for her to return.

Tobin smiled as she moved herself between her legs. "So that call is why I want to talk."

"Mmm?" Wrapping her arms around her neck, sweetly asking, "What's going on Toby?

"That was Kelley." She moved close to place a sweet kiss onto her lips. "She's coming to pick me up." Watching as Christen's face seemed to drop. She gently kissed her once more to make up for her words and to cool her own pang. "I'm going home for the next two weeks before camp." 

"Oh." Is all Press offered as she pulled back. "That's- thats good. You get to be with your family."

"Yeah." Tobin looked up into her sad eyes. "But um. I want to ask you- you know if you want to of course, maybe continue whatever it is we are doing."

"Whatever it is that we're doing?"

She once again gripped the back of her neck, knowing her body again was showing that she was getting flustered. "Yeah- you know like what I said before."

"Us?"

"Yeah- us."

This time Christen flashed the brightest smile she had ever seen and in that moment she knew she only had one mission in life and that was to continue to make this girl smile.

"Tobin Heath." Christen's fingers climbed to her face to cup her cheeks in order to maintain eye contact. "I would like nothing more than to continue whatever we're doing. Us, as you so delicately put it."

"Really?!" She yelled out as she felt her eyes grow bigger. "I mean- cool."

This gained a sweet giggle from the forward. "You're such a dork, Heath. If you don't call or text me everyday I'm going to be so mad at you!"

"I will be glued to my phone filling you in on all the boring things I'll be doing."

"I can't wait." 

Tobin inched closer, placing a small kiss onto the forwards lips. "So, we're doing this?" Tobin asked sweetly.

She could feel Christen's smile forming against her own lips. "Yeah Tobin, we're doing this."

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
